Oudun Dan-tu-jouve
placeholder Early Life Dan-tu-jouve was born Oudun Dan-tu to the Upper Noble Dan-tu clan in the north of Aiksuren during the First Iakah Banner War. As the second son of the family, he was trained in tactics by various noble families tied to the Gaioh banner cell. The Dan-tu were one of four Gaioh-affiliated families to survive the Zavu banner campaign of Ik38; Oudun, along with his younger brother, his two sisters, and his mother, were the only survivors of the Battle of the Hoist. Early Military Efforts Dan-tu-jouve began his career in Ik57 as an Abal-duva ''under the New Banner Toaku. ''Abal-duva is translated directly from Kaukhen as "man of cloud blood" and is a Northern Aiksuren term for noble heavy cavalry. Although he saw little battle in the first few years of his career, he successfully defended Fort Ughuihan in Ik60. For this success, he was promoted to the title of Kulchda, a term unique to New Banner Toaku which directly means "shepherd". A Kulchda was essentially a captain, and Dan-tu-jouve was given a small regiment of soldiers under his command. However, his position as a Kulchda was short-lived. He claimed in a later letter (dated 12 Ikovay Ik61) to fellow Grand General Faysun Sun-mit-tuzunh that he felt there was no upwards mobility under the Toaku banner, and controversially defected to the allied, but rival, New Banner Dvish towards the end of Owevay in Ik61. South Advisor Losusudha claims in his Ik78 Address to Northern Aiksuren that Dan-tu-jouve's abdecation cause a power fracture that led to the dissolution of New Banner Toaku and the subsequent burning of the Otruun churches. Dvish to Kase The time he served under the Dvish banner was particularly challenging to Dan-tu-jouve who, by Ik62, was still a novice in most respects. The chaos of the First Iakah Banner War led to his promotion to Chief of Skirmishes under this banner by Tolvay in Ik63, and that Ikovay was the Summer's War, which comprised six battles between Dvish and an Old Banner cell, Laruozu, which led three separate armies. Dan-tu-jouve led Dvish to success during three of these battles, ultimately causing Dvish's success in the Summer's War. Dan-tu-jouve was thus promoted to Steward as Dvish's power grew. After a three-month period during which Dvish settled into their new power, the Battle of Vashiod's Lake in Ik66 caused a sudden and immediate decline in Dvish's power. Laruozu pushed Dvish eastwards, threatening a two-pronged and overwhelming assault. Dan-tu-jouve's household was in the middle of the abandoned territory, and he resigned honorably from Flag Dvish. The following day surrended himself and his family to the Laruozu general Ang Kohou-dvi. Following the first Treaty of Division towards the end of that year, Dan-tu-jouve and his family were released from their prisoner status and he was offered a position of Captain under Flag Kase. He accepted in Ik67. As Grand General Under Flag Kase, Dan-tu-jouve's record was far from spotless, but between Ik68 and Ik70 he partook in 32 battles, 2 of which were major. He and his army decisively won 11 of these. All of these battles that resulted in a loss resulted in a pyrrhic victory for the victors; Dan-tu-jouve adapted the rapid-response technique he used frequently under Dvish to claw away at his opponent's resources as well as their cavalry and skirmishers. in Ik70, after decisively winning the Battle of Iv-du-dandaraen, he was promoted to Grand General of the Laruozu cell. But this position didn't last. In Ik71, the Second Treaty of Division ended the War of the Decline and the New and United Army was formed under the new (and current) monarchy of Aiksuren, and power amongst Grand Generals was divided. When the inevitable War for Independence began in late Ik77, Dan-tu-jouve stayed loyal to the new king. As a direct result, in Ik78, his household was decentralized and the ensuing skirmish crippled his armies. After the end of the war, his position stabilized and he kept his title until the coup of the kingdom in Ik90, which led to the Second Iakah Banner War.Category:Browse Category:Characters